warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Approval Page
Leopardstar (L) ~ For Approval Right, Um, I don't know if she should have a page before I put her image on the approval page or not, I'm still not sure how to make the things, I'm really really sorry, I'm not trying to be a pain about this, I've never Really dealt with any kind of coding before. I understand if you guys think she should have a page before I post her picture though. But, hope she looks good :3 09:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Nice! I'll make her page right now. Add/define/darken the shading, and darken and blur the earpink a little bit. Otherwise, the patterns great.~ 8D 14:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 09:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 17:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but could you some how make her pattern have more spots and stripes? Right now, she looks mottled. I suggest defining the stripes, removing some mottles, and turn them into spots. 01:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Hope she looks less mottled! :3 18:00, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Smudge the earpink and still try to make her look a bit less mottled. :3 19:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Kittypet Blanks ~ Withdrawn These are my blanks.~ Comments, questions, concerns? (P.S. I just did a longhair and shorthair in different genders so you could see. It's the same but with eyelashes, you know.) 16:22, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thicken the lineart and smooth out the eyes and muzzle lineart. =3 21:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Ughh. I'm really sorry, but I'm too busy with Finals and School to work on blanks. I might be able to stuff in a few chararts, but blanks are too big of a responsibility for right now... 04:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Berrynose (Warrior) ~ For Approval Berrynose :3 Comments? 10:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Define the earpink and blur the shading a tad. 14:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Sedgewhisker (W) ~ Approval Okeydokey. Now that finals are over and summer is here, I'll be full-time. Sedgewhisker~! Comments, questions, concerns...? 14:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Define the tail shading? Me likes thiiiis. 8D 04:21, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Tawnypelt (W) ~ CBA W00t, Tawnypelt<3 Comments? 16:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) <33 Lovely! Define the shading and earpink. 04:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ''Reuploaded. 22:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for interrupting >.< but can you lighten the shading on her belly and blur the haunch shading? ^^ 17:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Dewkit (TC) (Ki) ~ CBA Aww, little Dewkit. Comments? 16:42, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Blur belly shading a bit. 17:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 22:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 10:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Fernshade (W) ~ For Approval Fernshade; Badgerpaw's mother<333 Comments? 05:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Define the earpink. 17:11, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 09:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) And blur the earpink. =3 09:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you make the ginger less pink? 17:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded 06:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Queen blanks ~ For Approval Comments? 06:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) The further away front paw's lineart is thinner than the rest, so possibly thicken that out. Also the bum looks too linear on the shorthaired one, maybe make it thinner or something. Awesome! 17:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) 'Re-uploaded I just redid them and added examples 09:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps make the long-hairs more floofy - and try to smooth out the lineart. Also, make the left leg a tad shorter and thinner. These are so pretty<3 09:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Love these! But could you make the nose just a tad bit bigger? 17:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 06:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Owlstar (L) ~ For Approval Dem eyes O w O 09:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the chest shading and make his nose black :3 16:59, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Robinwing (TC) (W) ~ For Approval Hope I'm doing this right :P Well here she is! ^^ Comments? 17:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's wonderful. <3 Blur the earpink a tad, and I'll CBA. 11:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Heronpaw(A) - For Approval It's sooo awful D: meh... definetly not as epic as the other images up there. The white paw was a preference. comments? 01:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) D'aww, how cute.<3 Hmm...There's some waste here and there around the lineart, please fix that. Also, darken and define the shading. =3 Hush, it's not awful at all. 11:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Changes aren't showing; but here I kinda like the marbled tabby (type thing) better ^^ thanks stoney <3 16:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) There's still some waste and darken the shading. 14:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gorsepaw (A) ~ For Approval Woo~ Comments? 13:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stone, this is absolutely beautiful. I know that you might have imagined him with really pale skin, but could you make the earpink more... pinker? Amazing work 8) 16:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stonerrrrrr, I wanted this Dx Tis gorgeous but there's waste in between the two back legs<3333 06:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Stoatpaw(A)-for approval I just love working in these blanks. I see some waste I'll get later. Aaaand I forgot the earpink again -.0 let me just say I'll be really reluctant to change the pattern as this is modeled after my cat. Comments? 16:54, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty. 8) Just make him more ginger, less golden, lighten the brightness of the legs, and there's some waste. 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight(Alt A) for approval Poor cat ;.; pity this had to happen. I hope she dies soon though, to spare herself a lot of pain ;.; anyway. Tried to edit the lineart, kinda failed, I bet there's a lot of waste but I'll manage to clean it up (somehow) aaand... I will be posting her regulary apprentice shortly. Whew, I talk a lot :] comments? 21:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well done with the lineart tweak. Blur the shading a tad, and blur the earpink. There's also some waste. Also, lower her hind quarters more like they're more rested on the ground. 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight(A)-for approval All colors are from the Alt. Comments? 21:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading, earpink, and erase the waste outside the lineart. 15:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Dappletail's Kit (Ki) ~ For Approval Hurrah for tinting the shading purple 8DD Dappletail's Kit's kit charart ouo Comments? 06:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you should lighten the black pupil. He doesnt look blind. 12:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) OKay... I have more time to fully explain this now. In Eclipse, Flametail said that Jayfeather's eyes were all stare-y, meaning they didn't look like a normal cat's would. So I would make the kit's eyes a very light color, pale blue (like 9ab6d6//hex code) and the pupil look more faded... -fail explanation x.x- also, blur the shading a bit and lighten//define the nosepink. Good job! 18:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) The pupils are gray tinted with a tad of blue, and the eyes are pale blue ouo;; But I'll change the eyes if someone else agrees 01:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) But the eyes don't look pale blue, they look pale teal 18:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC)